Can't get you out of my head
by twilightwonderer
Summary: One shot based on a prompt I received on Tumblr, Set before Zoe and Max's wedding and during the time Rita and Dylan spend in isolation. Iain, with the help of Dixie, realises his feelings for Rita.


Rita, Iain, and Dixie were sat in the staffroom of Holby City Emergency Department. They were sat on the sofa, Rita and Dixie barring cups of tea in their hands and Iain a coffee. They were chatting aimlessly about their days, what they had been up to and what their plans for after work were. All had agreed to go to the pub after they had finished their shift for a proper catch-up. This was what they often did during their breaks, just talked and relaxed, taking a nice breather from their hectic jobs saving lives. They were soon, however, interrupted as Connie entered the room.

"Sister Freeman" Connie announced walking over to the three friends, "You need to come with me"

"What? Why?" Rita asked, annoyed that her break had been disrupted.

"Barney Glynn, the school teacher," Connie told her "We suspect he may have Lassa Fever, you need to be isolated"

Dixie and Iain paused and at each other, sharing a look of alarm before looking up at the Clinical Lead wide-eyed.

"Shit!" The nurse exclaimed, "Are you sure? He said he went to Texas, not Nigeria" She pointed out

"Well, apparently he was lying" Connie sighed, "I'm sorry"

"Ok, I'm coming, erm, guys, I will call you later," Rita said, as she stood

"No problem, good luck kid" Dixie replied, not even attempting to hide her concern. Iain, on the other hand, remained silent.

"Thanks" Rita replied as she followed Connie towards the room in which she and Dylan were to be isolated in.

About an hour later, Iain and Dixie were in the ambulance bay, they were currently tasked with restocking and cleaning the ambulance after their most recent shout; a stab wound that refused to stop bleeding. Iain was replenishing the stock of gauze, which just refused to stack as it should, and this was really annoying the paramedic.

"Oh for crying out loud" He exclaimed as he dropped the stack,

"You alright there mate?" Dixie shouted from the stock room,

"No, not really, this stupid stuff won't go in the fucking cupboard!" Iain replied, picking up the supplies again and trying to put them away.

"Here let me," Dixie told him, taking over and putting it away expertly.

"You alright?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine" Iain replied almost instantly

"Okay" Dixie didn't want to push him, she knew that he'd tell her eventually.

Another shout later and Iain was now sat in the driver seat of the ambulance. He was looking down at his phone, reading the text on the page with intent.

Dixie climbed into the passenger seat, two cups of coffee in hand. "What are you doing?" She asked nosily. Iain turned his phone to Dixie so that she could see what he could.

"It's pretty serious stuff" He commented "I mean it's potentially fatal"

"So that's what's been on your mind then" Dixie concluded

"What do you mean? She's a friend, of course, I am worried, aren't you?" Iain replied, from his response, anyone would have thought he'd just been accused of something sinister.

"Obviously, I am, but you got it bad haven't you," Dixie said

"I was nowhere near the guy, I haven't got Lassa Fever" Iain replied confused

"No, you dumb ass, you like her don't you, like _like_ her," Dixie told him

"No" Iain scoffed

"You sure?" Dixie teased,

Iain shook his head, he had to admit, she was a really great lass, pretty fit as well in his opinion, but surely she didn't feel the same about him, right? "I guess" he admitted, "And what do I about it now then?"

"Talk to her, tell her how you feel," Dixie said rather obviously, taking a drink of her coffee

"Nah, I doubt she even likes me back" Iain shrugged

"I wouldn't be too sure on that matey"

"Why? Has she said owt?"

"Not exactly," Dixie told him, "But you may have come up in conversation once or twice"

"Really?" Iain asked with a smile

"Maybe, you didn't hear it from me though" Dixie took another drink, "Go on, go talk to her"

"Now?" Iain asked alarmed

"Well duh! God, I've had better logical conversation on girls with my nephew and he's 9" Dixie laughed "Go on"

And with that Iain discarded his coffee and entered the ED. He headed straight over to the room in which Rita and Dylan were isolated and knocked on the window, after gaining the Nurse's attention he pointed over to the phone. She picked it up.

"Hi" Rita answered

"Hi" Iain replied, nervous, "I just wanted to check you were ok" he offered as an explanation

Rita bit her lip and ducked her head, Iain swore he saw her blush. "Yeah, so far"

"No symptoms?" Iain asked

"No" Rita shook her head, "Neither of us"

"Good" Iain replied, "Look, I wanted to ask you something" He couldn't wait any longer, the excitement and nerves took over

"Okay?" Rita questioned

"Well," Iain started but then stopped.

"Go on" The nurse encouraged

"I was wondering, if you, well if you would ever consider like going out with me?" Iain asked her, suddenly feeling like he was a teenager again and asking out a girl at school "Obviously at another time"

"What, like a date" Rita tested

"Yeah" Iain agreed

"Sure" Rita smiled

"Really?" Iain couldn't believe it

Rita nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that"

"Me too" Iain responded

Rita was about to speak up when they were interrupted by Dylan, "I hate to break up the party, but our patient over there is kind of ill"

"Iain, I'm sorry, I've got to go," Rita told him, not really wanting to put the phone down

"No, I understand" He felt his phone buzz and pulled it out of his pocket, it was Dixie "So have I by the looks of it, I'll see you soon yeah? Ring me when you know anything okay"

"I will" Rita confirmed as she put down the phone.

Heading back out to the ambulance, Iain waved to Rita as he went, the two shared a smile before he went out of view. Climbing back into the ambulance Iain grinned.

"I take it she said yes then?" Dixie concluded.


End file.
